


Jack

by Dazeventura6



Series: Spencer Raith [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: A one night stand leads to some unforeseen consequences for the boys.





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> For Rivermoon1970. Happy birthday!! I hope you like this and thank you for letting me borrow Jackson he was exactly what I needed for this fic.
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta GhostInTheBAU for the last minute beta. I know I'm always doing this...LOL

Spencer’s eyes were glowing silvery grey as he leaned forward to thoroughly kiss first Jackson and then Aaron, teasing and exploring them completely. Jackson groaned, his eyes nearly falling shut, and he thought they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  Their beauty was only matched by the darkness of Aaron’s eyes as he looked at his partner. He knew what it meant when those beautiful eyes glowed and yet he couldn’t help admiring the man and the grace with which Spencer sank down to his knees in front of him.

Spencer had a natural grace to him even in his most awkward moments, but yet like this, completely naked and glowing with an inner fire, he seemed grace personified. The vampire knelt in front of the chair where Aaron was seated with Jackson in his lap, both men completely naked. The older profiler’s cock was hidden deep within the warmth of the other man’s hole, and he held Jackson’s arms behind him, forcing him to sit still even though it was a strain on both their control.

Spencer had asked for this, though, and they would give the beautiful genius whatever he wished for. He bent forward and licked a stripe up Jackson’s cock before moving lower to mouth at his balls. As Aaron moved forward to sit on the edge of the chair allowing Spencer better access to the place where they were joined, he moved to lick Jackson’s perineum and further back till he reached the point where Aaron’s cock entered Jackson’s body. Spencer licked around the man’s stretched tight hole, making both the men seated on the chair moan in desire, crying out Spencer’s name.

Spencer began a slow, torturous rimming, teasing both men simultaneously, his tongue darting in and out of Jackson’s hole and around the base of Aaron’s cock until they were both begging incoherently for relief. Aaron had had to let Jackson’s arms go as his own need grew, letting their arms hang down by their sides, fingers intertwined, holding on to each other for dear life.

The young genius looked up, eyes ablaze with a preternatural glow as he smirked at his lovers, enjoying the completely debauched expressions on their faces.

“You can move now,” the young incubus said right before he bent over to take the whole of Jackson’s cock into his mouth, swallowing it down until his nose was buried in the thatch of Jackson’s pubic hair. As he moved his hands up to grip Aaron’s thighs, Spencer relaxed his throat and allowed Jackson to thrust up, to fuck his mouth while he rode Aaron’s cock with abandon.

The chair beneath them creaked as Jackson’s thrusts became erratic, speeding up as he raced towards completion until he finally came down Spencer’s throat with a cry. The spasming of his muscles caused Aaron to follow quickly after, coming deep within the other man’s body. Spencer sucked and licked Jackson clean until the trembling man slumped back on Aaron’s lap, his head fallen back, resting on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Just give me a moment, would you? I want – I want to taste you,” Jackson breathed, still trying to catch his breath as he watched Spencer stroking his own still erect cock.

“No hurry,” Spencer said as he moved to stretch out on the bed, his eyes still aglow, lazily stroking his cock as he watched the two men come down from their orgasm, a smug smile gracing his face. Being an incubus, he could feel exactly how he was affecting both of them as they watched him, and it excited him.

Slowly Jackson lifted himself off Aaron’s lap, moaning at the slight burn as the softening cock slipped from his well-used hole. He crawled onto the bed between Spencer’s knees and nuzzled Spencer’s crotch, breathing in the scents that were unique to the man. He mouthed and licked at the younger man’s balls, taking them gently into his mouth and sucking them before releasing them to trace the vein on the underside of Spencer’s cock with his tongue.

Jackson swirled his tongue over the head of Spencer’s dripping cock and dipped it into the slit to taste the pre-cum waiting there before taking it into his mouth and sucking. He gradually slid his mouth down the hardness, taking more and more into his mouth until he relaxed his throat and swallowed the younger man down to the root. He began bobbing his head, alternating between sucking and teasing Spencer’s cock with his tongue, making the genius cry out.

The younger profiler’s cries were swallowed by Aaron’s mouth as he found his way to the head of the bed and kissed his lover, his hands teasing Spencer’s nipples the way he knew Spencer loved. Spencer buried the fingers of one hand in Jackson’s short dark hair as he started to pump his cock in and out of the man’s mouth while his other was locked in Aaron’s hair holding the man in place as he mapped out the older man’s mouth.

As he built up a primal rhythm, it didn’t take long before Spencer was gasping and coming down Jackson’s throat until all three men slumped down onto the bed, exhausted. Jackson was still lying between Spencer’s legs, his head resting on the younger man’s stomach while Aaron curled into his side, strong arms holding the young genius close as Spencer traded lazy kisses with him, tenderly stroking Jackson’s hair.

Jackson still couldn’t believe that he had ended up sleeping with a supernatural who drained his life force through his lust not once, but several times over the past year.

After that first time he hadn’t thought they would meet again and had been disappointed by that, but a couple of months later he’d run into Aaron at a law enforcement conference where he had been trying to recruit some new security for his company and struck up a conversation with the man. They had spent a pleasant few hours together talking about a wide range of subjects, and while Jackson wasn’t too surprised to find that Aaron was a Fed, he had been shocked to find that Spencer was one as well.  The tech magnate hadn’t thought that someone with the Raith name and money would be interested in a job, let alone one in law enforcement of all things.

When Spencer joined Aaron the next day at the end of the conference the three men had spent another enjoyable night together. After that meeting, Jackson had gotten to know both men better, in _and_ out of bed, and found more and more reasons to be in DC so he could spend more time with them. He knew it was a bad idea and probably wouldn’t end well for him, especially as he was equally attracted to both men, but he just couldn’t help himself. He still made it a point to leave soon after they had sex and not stay the night, but it was getting harder and harder to distance himself from them.

As he lay there between Spencer’s legs with the young genius gently stroking his hair, he knew that he would have to put some distance between them for a little while or he was in danger of falling in love with them. With a sigh he levered himself up and kissed Spencer, noting that Aaron had already fallen asleep. Pressing a quick kiss to the sleeping man’s cheek and getting a sleepy mumble in return, he rose to get dressed.

“You could stay, you know. You don’t have to rush off,” Spencer’s soft voice followed him.

“I know, but I have an early meeting and if I stay I’ll be late for it,” he said, dressing quickly and turning around with a smile for the sleepy genius who had extracted himself from his lover’s arms and was now sitting up in bed watching him. He couldn’t help leaning down to press another kiss to those lovely kiss-swollen lips, hands sinking into the younger man’s curls as the kiss deepened. With difficulty, he wrenched himself away and turned to put on his shoes and socks.

“I’ll walk you out.”

“There’s no need, Spencer.”

“I want to,” Spencer replied stubbornly, pulling on a robe and following him out to the front door of their combined apartment.

As Jackson opened the door and stepped out he felt fingers in his hair as he was tugged back in for one more kiss. Each kiss was sapping more and more of his desire to leave. As he pulled out of the kiss he rested his forehead against the incubus’ own, his own fingers tangled in chestnut curls as he breathed in the scent of the man and sighed. Suddenly Spencer straightened, eyes alert looking over Jackson’s shoulder, and Jackson turned to see a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair making her way towards them. She looked half terrified and half like she would be sick any minute.

“Haley?” Spencer asked hesitantly as the woman walked up to them and pushed her way past them into the apartment.

“Good, you’re still up. Where’s Aaron? I need to talk to you both,” Haley said, speaking quickly, her breath coming in short gasps, eyes wide and terrified.

“I’ll see you later, Spencer,” Jackson said as he let go of the young genius, who was looking worriedly at the woman but turned and smiled at Jackson as he made his way to the elevator. As the lift doors closed, Jackson wondered what had the woman so upset, and he hoped that it wasn’t trouble for the two men he had just left.

*****************************************************************************

Back in the apartment, Spencer shut the door and walked towards the bedroom to wake Aaron.

“Sit down, Haley,” he called over his shoulder, “I’ll go get Aaron.”

In the bedroom, he sat on the bed and stroked his love’s hair, gently pressing a kiss to his head as he smiled fondly down at him. “Aaron? Aaron wake up, love,” he murmured, “Haley’s here, and she needs to speak to both of us.”

Aaron stirred and turned onto his back, making a protesting noise, but as Spencer repeated himself he opened one eye and looked blearily up at his love, mumbling, “Haley? Haley who? Wha…?”

Spencer smiled at him lovingly. He really loved the look of a sleepy Aaron, but Haley had looked like she might collapse or explode any minute now and he needed his lover to wake up. He had a bad feeling about this, so he just got off the bed and held out a hand to the older man, who grumbled but got out of bed, managing to grab a robe on the way out, belting it as they made their way into the living room.

“Oh...Haley...” Spencer heard Aaron mumble under his breath as he got his first look at the woman before he turned to his younger lover and said, just as softly, “I thought her name was Honey. She looks upset.”

Spencer nodded and tangled his fingers with his lovers as they walked towards the pacing woman.

“What’s the problem, Haley?” Aaron asked as he settled himself on the couch next to Spencer.

“I...I…. Oh hell, this is all your fault!” the woman ranted as she paced faster and faster across the living room floor, “The both of you. I haven’t slept with anyone else in months, you know. It is all your fault. I don’t know what I’m going to do now. I really never planned for this. What am I going to do now?!”

“Calm down Haley. Just calm down and tell us what the problem is and we’ll try to help you if we can,” Spencer said as his fingers tightened around Aaron’s. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong, and several different emotions mobbed him at once because of it, but he pushed them to the back of his mind to deal with once what he suspected was confirmed or not.

“Calm? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down, Spencer? Oh shit...I think--I think I’m gonna be sick,” Haley nearly shouted as she ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door once she ran in. They could hear her retching shortly after.

Spencer exchanged worried glances with his lover as they made their way to the bathroom, and Aaron tapped on the door when there was a break in the sounds of Haley retching.

“Haley… may we come in? Can we help?” the older man asked through the door, and when they heard the lock being turned they let themselves into the room to see the woman kneeling next to the toilet looking pale and shaken.

Spencer fetched a glass of water from the sink and handed it to her.

“Are you pregnant, Haley?” he asked softly as he reached out to stroke her blonde head. She nodded slowly.

Relief poured through Spencer that he hadn’t been the one to have intercourse with her. He didn’t want to have any kids going through what he had in his own childhood. This was quickly followed by a burst of joy that Aaron was going to be a father, and maybe if Haley allowed it they could share and he would get to be a dad to a kid after all.

But Aaron didn’t look excited.  He looked shocked, frozen with it. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. If he remembered right, he was the one who had gotten the blonde pregnant. He was going to be a dad in a few short months if she didn’t try to get rid of it. That thought was like being doused in ice water, and he found he couldn’t bear the thought of it and it jerked him out of his shock.

“Do you know what you want to do?” he asked, barely managing to suppress the growl he wanted to give at the thought of Haley aborting his baby. It surprised him that he was already so invested in just the thought of this baby.

“I don’t know,” Haley said, “I don’t know what to do.” She stood up slowly and handed the glass back to Spencer with a quiet word of gratitude before she burst into tears.

Spencer put an arm around her and led her back to the living room, settling them both on the couch, holding her as she cried herself out. He glanced up at his lover and saw the emotions flashing in his eyes, and he just knew Aaron wanted this baby. The genius made up his mind then and there that he would do whatever it took to get his love this baby, even if it meant stepping away from him.

Haley calmed down and excused herself to go wash her face and freshen up; and Spencer turned to his lover, studying the other man and wondering if this was the end of their relationship. He would gladly step away if that was what Aaron needed him to do. Aaron looked at him and noted the wistful, almost sad expression on his face.

“Whatever you’re thinking, Spencer, no. Just stop. I want this baby, yes...but not without you,” Aaron said, moving forward to cup Spencer’s jaw and caress it gently as he spoke, “Got it?”

Spencer nodded slowly, letting all the love he had for the older man shine through in his eyes as Aaron lowered his head to press a quick kiss to his lips.

When Haley came back out of the bathroom the genius started to speak, “If you want to keep the baby, we can help you in any way you may want or need. Or, if you don’t want to keep it, you can be our surrogate and we’ll raise the baby,” he glanced up at Aaron, getting a firm nod from his partner.

Aaron was so glad Spencer had a knack for thinking several steps ahead of the rest of the world. This sounded like the best option for them, and he was still reeling a little from the shock and unexpected emotions that the news had brought him. He was thankful for Spencer’s level head.

“I…A baby was never in my plans. I don’t know what I would do. I don’t have the money to support one. I just don’t make enough as a waitress to support myself and the baby, plus all the bills from school. And my father will _kill_ me if he ever finds out about this. I just don’t know what to do,” she said, wringing her hands unhappily.

“We’ll pay you to have the baby for us,” Spencer blurted, his mind working overtime to figure out all the details, “You can stay here or in your own place until you deliver, and you can sign over all rights to the baby to us. Make it all legal and binding. If at a later date you change your mind and want some contact with him or her, we can talk about it then.”

“I…That…you would do that?” Haley asked, uncertainty clear in her tone.

“Look...it’s late right now, so why don’t you take the guest room and we can discuss it in the morning?” Spencer suggested, then asked, “By the way, did you confirm it with a doctor yet?”

“No, not yet. I do have an appointment for tomorrow morning, but the test said I was. I took three just to be sure,” Haley said, getting up and following Spencer to the guest room tiredly. The stress and nausea had taken its toll on her. She smiled wryly at them and said, “You are both welcome to join me at the doctor tomorrow.”

“Thanks. I think we will,” Spencer said exchanging a look with his lover.

*******************************************************************************

Once they had gotten Haley settled and made their way back to their room, the men shrugged out of their robes and crept naked into the bed, cuddling close. Aaron found he needed the comfort of his younger lover in this moment.

“We’re going to have a baby,” he whispered quietly into Spencer’s shoulder as he lay with his head on the younger man’s chest, limbs wrapped around the younger man, holding him as close as physically possible.

“You’re going to be a dad, Aaron,” Spencer countered, wonder in his voice.

“No, love. Not just me. _We_ are,” Aaron corrected, raising his head to look into the younger man’s eyes, amazed once again that this beautiful man was his, “There’s no way I’m doing this without you. No way I would ever do anything this big without you right there next to me, Spencer.”

“I’m just glad the baby’s not mine…biologically, I mean,” Spencer said quickly when he saw Aaron open his mouth to interrupt him, “I wouldn’t want any kid of mine going through what I did and becoming what I am,” he finished, sadness creeping into his voice.

“I wouldn’t want that either, but I can’t help wishing for little chestnut haired, hazel eyed baby geniuses,” Aaron said, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his lover’s rosy lips.

Spencer laughed softly at the picture Aaron painted, “The fewer people with Raith genes in the world, the better, love,” he said, burying his fingers in Aaron’s hair and pulling him forward for another kiss.

“I guess we should sleep. We have a doctor’s appointment in the morning,” Aaron sighed after the kiss ended, unable to keep his excitement out of his voice.

“Mmmm,” Spencer agreed, pulling him closer to kiss him again.

They kissed slowly and carefully till the warmth and comfort of each other’s presence finally lulled them into sleep.

**************************************************************************

The next morning there was no time for much more than a hurried breakfast and calls to make excuses for the men before they had to leave; as it turned out, the doctor’s appointment was for 8 am. Haley barely managed a couple of bites of some dry toast before running back to the bathroom to be sick. The young genius winced as he held back her hair and stroked it gently, hoping this would pass soon while Aaron called Rossi and told him they would be taking the day off.

They entered the doctor’s office and Aaron could tell that Spencer was very nervous as he twined his fingers with the younger man’s. When Haley’s name was called, all three of them walked in together and explained their suspicions to the doctor. Haley’s doctor examined her, asking questions about her symptoms and conducted another urine test.

            “I believe you are pregnant like you suspected, Miss Brooks. I would like to set up an appointment for an ultrasound, as from what you tell me you are nearly 12 weeks along and we should get a reasonably good picture of the fetus.” He glanced at the two men also crowded into the room and asked enquiringly, “So, who’s the father?”

As Aaron and Spencer exchanged a quick glance, Haley answered for them.

“Oh, they both are. This is their kid. I’m just the surrogate,” she said, her voice breaking a little at the end.

“Haley, are you sure?” Spencer said, moving forward to take her hand, “You know we could work something else out if you wanted.”

“I’m sure. You will both make excellent fathers and there is really no place for a baby in my life,” she answered, smiling up at the young genius and squeezing his hand as it rested in hers.

The doctor looked between them and then smiled at the three of them.

“Well, congratulations gentlemen. We can set up further appointments for Miss Brooks. I assume you will be wanting to attend them all with her?” They both nodded and the doctor continued as he ushered them out of his office, “Leave your information with the receptionist, please. We have a separate form that needs to be filled out in cases of surrogacy.”

The two men walked out of the office feeling a little stunned even though they expected this, gripping each other’s hands tightly as they filled out the forms, and Haley made the appointment for the ultrasound.

The car was silent as they made their way to Haley’s apartment, where she was insisting they drop her off, each of them lost in their own thoughts. As they walked up the stairs to Haley’s apartment Aaron and Spencer looked around at the third-floor walkup, which was well maintained but not in one of the better neighbourhoods in town, and made up their mind that they would do their best to convince her to move in with them. If nothing else, the stairs could become a problem as the pregnancy progressed.

Haley showed them into her living room, which was neat and decorated in pretty pastels with a flowery border on the walls near the ceiling and floor. The coffee table was covered in the books that she was using to study for her night classes for the business course she was taking.

The men sat down together on the couch across from Haley, who settled herself into a comfortable armchair and studied them as they exchanged glances with a mild air of amusement.

“I-uh...I mean, we would like you to move in with us for the duration of the pregnancy,” Spencer said haltingly. When he saw the blonde open her mouth to object he hurried on, “We’ll pay to keep the lease on this place open till you can move back. It’s just…we would feel more comfortable if you were close by where we can look after you and the baby.” He darted a quick glance at Aaron and got a nod in return.

    “Are you sure?” Haley asked, “I don’t want to intrude.”

  “We’re sure,” Aaron quickly answered, moving his hand to cover Spencer’s where it rested between them on the couch, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s not like we don’t have more than enough space. You can stay with us as long as you want, and since we rarely use Spencer’s half of the apartment you won’t run into us if you don’t want to,” he continued, hoping to convince the woman.

“Besides, you’re doing this for us, giving us something we could never have if not for you, so any adjustments we need to make…..just ask,”Spencer added.

“Alright then, if you’re sure,” Haley agreed softly, still turning over things in her mind. She knew she was dithering making her decisions, but all she could think of was what her father would say if he ever found out. He was the most conservative person she knew. Her sister, on the other hand, would be unwaveringly supportive; but she didn’t know if she could stand up to her father’s questioning, and if she moved in with Aaron and Spencer it would be hard to keep things from him. But in the end, she knew she couldn’t and most definitely didn’t want to do this by herself, so she would take what the men were willingly offering. Nodding to herself, she rose from her seat, almost forgetting that the two men were still in the room.  
            “Would you like to pack some things now and come with us?” Aaron asked as they watched the blonde move towards what they assumed was her bedroom, “You can always come back for whatever else you need later if you forget something.”  
            Haley started, then turned around with a smile and said, “Yes…that sounds good. I’ll just go pack,” and disappeared into her room, leaving the men alone in her living room.  
            “Need any help?” Spencer called after her, and when they received a negative reply he pulled out his phone to make a call to his dad to tell him he would be visiting soon. He didn’t want to tell his father the news over the phone, and he was due to visit home in a couple of weeks anyway, so he would just move that up. He looked at Aaron, who was still looking slightly shell-shocked, and squeezed his hand gently, “Do you think you guys can spare me for a few days? I want to go home and tell Mom and Dad about this and discuss the legalities with him.”  
            Aaron smiled and reached out to run his fingers along his lover’s chin, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “We’ll be fine,” he murmured, “But are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”          

“Next time. When we can take the baby with us maybe,” Spencer said, smiling back, his forehead still pressed against Aaron’s as a feeling of wonder moved through him, filling him with warmth.  
            “Okay. Go ahead and make your phone call. I’ll stay and hold down the fort. Are you planning on leaving today?”  
            “Yeah, I think that would probably be best. That way I can just tell the team I had a family emergency and was in Vegas.”  
            “Don’t you think we should tell them…about us…about the baby?” Aaron asked uncertainly.  
            “Do you really want to? I like having this just between us. Everyone who absolutely has to know knows, and if the others haven’t figured it out yet then I’m not too keen to tell them,” Spencer answered, making a face.  
            “I like having it just between us as well. The others won’t understand our relationship, and them trying to ‘fix’ us is not something I look forward to,” Aaron agreed, “Dave knows, and it’s a trial getting him to shut up about his opinions whenever he sees me hitting on someone who isn’t you.”  
            “Good,” Spencer smiled, “Now let me talk to Dad.”  He stepped into the kitchen to talk to his father and make arrangements for him to go to Vegas that day. By the time Haley darted back out of her room to grab the books piled on the living room coffee table to pack, he had managed to arrange for a later flight so they could get Haley settled in their flat before he had to leave for the airport.  
            Between them, they managed to load all the clothes and books that Haley deemed necessary, along with the perishables from the kitchen into Aaron’s SUV and set off for home. When they got to their apartment, Spencer spent some time moving his things out of the room so he could make space for Haley’s things. They had combined two apartments, so there was a second kitchen that Haley could use if she didn’t feel like having their company as well, and between them, they managed to get her settled comfortably.  
            Once Haley was settled, Spencer grabbed his go bag and left for the airport after sharing a thorough kiss with his lover, making Aaron feel weak in the knees as he turned around and awkwardly smiled at Haley, who had been watching the passionate display of affection. He had a feeling that this was going to be an awkward few days getting used to living with a strange woman.  
            ************************************************************************

The next few weeks after Spencer came back from Vegas passed in a haze of work and cases while they also managed to find time to make Haley feel at home in their apartment and signed the paperwork to make the surrogacy official with the option of possible visitation rights for Haley at a later date if she wanted it. The last Spencer and Aaron had insisted on. Even though Haley was unsure of her feelings, they wanted their child to know their biological mother if it was at all possible. And soon it was time for the 16-week ultrasound to scan for anomalies. They were all nervous and excited on the day. The pregnancy didn’t really feel too real even though Haley’s morning sickness had been lessening over the past week or so and she was gaining a little weight.

            The scan was to be done on a Saturday to make it easier for them all to attend, and luckily there had been no case taking them away at the last minute and Spencer was practically bouncing in his seat in the car on their way to the appointment. Aaron was excited as well, but his excitement was only visible in the sparkle in his eyes and the tightening of his fingers around the steering wheel. Spencer was chattering all the way to the doctor’s about all the things they might be able to see on the scan, and his enthusiasm was catching; even Haley was a little excited for the two men, although she felt strangely disconnected from the baby since she had decided that she would not be playing a part in its life.         

            The first glimpse of the baby caused a warm surge of happiness and awe to move through Aaron’s chest. He couldn’t believe he was looking at the beating heart of his son or daughter.

            “That’s our baby Spencer,” Aaron exclaimed, unable to contain his joy, reaching for his lover’s hand blindly and squeezing it, “Look, that’s our baby,”

            Spencer pulled him close and kissed his cheek. “Yes it is, and he’s beautiful,” he said, extending a hand to take Haley’s hand in his.

            “He?” Aaron’s voice squeaked in surprise, “You-you know?”

            “No…I don’t know. I’m just guessing,” Spencer said, laughing at the look on Aaron’s face as he pressed a kiss to his cheek again.

            “Everything looks normal. The baby is fine. Do you want to know the gender?” the doctor asked as he looked up from studying the screen.

            Spencer exchanged a glance with Aaron, “Do we?”

            “I think so. It would be nice to know, and I’m not sure you would last that long not knowing,” Aaron said, grinning teasingly at the younger man.

            Spencer nudged him gently and mock-glared at him before turning to the doctor and nodding, “We’d like to know please.”

            “It’s a little early to find out now, so if you come back in a month or so we might be able to find out along with your regular check-up. Make additional appointments if needed.” the doctor said, raising and handing Haley tissues to clean off the gel from her already slightly swollen belly.

            Spencer found that he couldn’t stop smiling as they made their way out of the doctor’s office. As they got into the car, Haley’s stomach gave a rather loud growl of hunger and made all of them laugh. They decided to stop by a diner nearby that the men had liked and have an early lunch, and Spencer insisted that it wasn’t too early to shop for things for the baby. The young genius was excited and so happy.  Honestly, he’d never remembered being that happy before.

            Haley was reluctant to go along on the shopping expedition. She could feel herself being dragged into caring about the baby and didn’t want to get too attached, but the two men talked her into going along with the excuse of her needing maternity clothes soon and it being better to get them now rather than after her clothes no longer fit. So reluctantly she tagged along and found herself caught up in Spencer’s enthusiasm, trying on different outfits and modelling it for the two men.

            When she was in the changing room changing back into her own clothes while Aaron waited for her, Spencer wandered off to look at some things for the baby. Aaron was waiting patiently, quietly amused by how excited Spencer was about the baby and all the facts his lover had been spouting about babies when one of the shop assistants stepped up to him.

            “Can I help you sir?” the perky young assistant asked, her blonde ponytail bobbing as she walked closer to him.

            Haley came out of the changing room then and took the clothes he was carrying from him.

            “I think that’s enough for now. I can come back later and get things if I need them,” she said, not noticing the girl.

            “Oooh, is this your first kid?” gushed the shop-assistant, making Haley turn around in surprise.

            Aaron smiled indulgently at the young girl and nodded.

            “Oh….that is just so sweet. You make a lovely couple. I’m sure your babies will be beautiful,” she gushed.

            Spencer was just coming around the corner with several bibs and sleepsuits he wanted Aaron’s opinion on when he heard that, and it stopped him in his tracks. He looked up and had to admit that Aaron and Haley did make a striking couple, and he was surprised by how much that hurt. He couldn’t help thinking once again that this was what Aaron deserved--a normal, happy life filled with wife and kids, not this weird relationship with a monster. But Aaron was talking now and telling the girl that Haley was not his lover but a surrogate and turning to look for Spencer, so he pasted a smile on his face and buried his doubts and qualms, stepping forward, pretending that he hadn’t heard what the girl had said.

            Aaron noticed that Spencer was quieter on the way back after they had bought Haley her maternity clothes and several sets of baby clothes along with some furniture for the nursery they planned to set up, but he put it down to tiredness and just gently nudged the younger man towards their room so he could rest a little. He really started worrying when Spencer went without a protest or trying to persuade him to go along. Spencer was never too tired to at least try to get Aaron to cuddle, and he didn’t think having someone else in the apartment would make that much of a difference, especially since Haley had already made her way to her room to catch up on some papers she had due for her course.

He searched for possible reasons for this sudden tiredness and sagged in relief when he realized that it had probably been a week or more since Spencer had fed his Hunger and that was probably all there was to it. Aaron made up his mind to encourage his love to go out and feed as soon as he woke from his nap. With that worry off his mind, he decided to go do some paperwork of his own that he had brought home.

************************************************************

Aaron noticed a sadness in Spencer’s eyes at times when the younger man thought no one was looking, and he didn’t know what to do about it. When he asked him about it the young genius denied that anything was wrong, and he acted like his normal happy self most of the time so Aaron wasn’t sure what was going on. Spencer was always excited about anything to do with the baby and treated Haley with a gentleness and consideration for her mood swings and cravings that Aaron was sometimes unable to muster given how busy their caseload had been lately. The weeks went by and it was soon time for the next scan where they would learn the gender of the baby.

Haley’s morning sickness was completely gone now and her appetite seemed to have doubled overnight. Luckily, she wasn’t having any weird cravings and her mood swings had been mild so far. With William’s help, the two men had been looking into hiring someone with some magical talent as a nanny and to take care of Haley during the last trimester when they were out of town on work. They hadn’t found anyone suitable so far, but they had a few possibilities.

The scan went well and they found out that the baby was a boy. There was joy on Spencer’s face, Aaron was sure, and yet there was also a deep sadness there in the back of his eyes that he didn’t know what to make of. That night, Aaron brought home a particularly beautiful young brunette to share with Spencer as a private celebration of their news; and Spencer was just as attentive and voracious a lover, as usual, cuddling up to Aaron after the woman had left, but in the morning the sadness was back in his eyes and Aaron was running out of ideas on how to help his love. Then Haley came down to their part of the apartment and Spencer took one look at her and practically ran back to their bedroom. With a quick apology to her, Aaron followed, determined to find out what was wrong.

“What’s the matter, Spencer?” Aaron asked as he entered the room to find his lover sitting on the edge of their bed, his head in his hands. He walked up to him and rubbed a hand over his shoulders soothingly.

“Haley….she’s…um…horny. I guess it’s true what they say about pregnant women,” Spencer said, not moving his hands.

“So…What’s wrong with that? We have the day off and we can…” Aaron trailed off when Spencer started shaking his head rapidly in negation.

“I _can’t,_ ” Spencer sighed, voice hoarse like he’d been screaming or crying, “If I have sex with her I’ll feed, and that may hurt or change the baby in ways we don’t know. I _can’t_!”

“Oh, Spence. Oh love,” Aaron said sadly, reaching out to stroke his lovers’ hair.

Spencer raised his head suddenly and looked at Aaron earnestly, as though an idea had just crossed his mind.  “But you could,” he said, sincerity shining out of his eyes. Aaron was taken aback. He wasn’t sure he wanted to sleep with the woman. It wasn’t that she wasn’t attractive, he just wasn’t that interested in sleeping with someone without Spencer either involved, or at the very least watching, and before he could come up with a way to tell Spencer that the younger man was already talking over any objections Aaron might make.

“I-I can go out for the day. Spend the day at the museum or something so I don’t accidentally feed from you both. It’s perfect, don’t you see? If you sleep with her regularly then I can make love to you, just the two of us, more often. I know you have been missing that,” the young genius babbled on, and Aaron didn’t have the heart to deny him. Besides, being with just Spencer for a change did sound wonderful.

“Fine,” Aaron sighed, “But let’s go see if she’s even interested.”

“Oh, trust me, she is. I could tell,” Spencer said, jumping up and making his way to the door happily.

Aaron sighed again.

When they went into the kitchen where Haley was making herself a sandwich, the blonde turned around and smiled at them.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Spencer.”

“Um…what do you mean?” the genius asked.

“My mother had some minor magic, not enough to be a wizard but enough to know about the rest of the supernatural world. I know what you are. Figured it out when I saw your eyes glowing,” Haley answered, looking directly at him.

“Oh.”

“Do you have magic?” Aaron asked, interested.

“Unfortunately no. My sister is the one who inherited that particular talent from my mother. My father doesn’t know anything about it though since mom kept it a secret. He wouldn’t have accepted it or her if he’d known,” she explained, smiling sadly, thinking of her mother who had died a year ago, “Anyway, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I can keep to my room if it will make you feel better.”

“No, no it’s not a problem, Haley. It’s just…I can’t do anything to help you as it wouldn’t be safe for you or the baby,” Spencer said, looking slightly uncomfortable before he brightened, “But Aaron can. If you want him to, that is,” he quickly added.

Haley looked uncertainly between the two men, and Aaron gave her a slow nod to show his willingness.

“Are you sure about this?” she asked.

“We got you pregnant. It’s the least we can do,” Aaron joked half-heartedly.

“Okay then. Um….thanks,” Haley said, still hesitant.

“Ok then, I’m off,” Spencer said, getting up and heading out the door with his messenger bag.

Aaron was surprised by the suddenness of his lover’s departure and stared blankly at the door for a few minutes before smiling awkwardly at Haley.

“I guess he expects us to have sex now?” he said uncertainly.

Haley burst into a fit of giggles at that, and Aaron found himself joining in. They laughed together for a while before she leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth, and Aaron found it easy to draw her closer and let the kiss heat up as they made their way to the bedroom.

************************************************************

Spencer had started spending more time away from their apartment and only coming home early when he knew Aaron was stuck at work. Aaron could feel the space between them growing daily, and there didn’t seem to be anything he could do. There was nothing he could really pinpoint. Spencer still made love to him every night with the same tenderness and passion as he had ever shown him. If anything, it almost seemed more desperate like he was trying to imprint Aaron on his body and mind.

And he was just as happy and excited at the doctor’s appointments as he’d always been, especially when they got to hear the baby’s heartbeat through the Doppler device, even going so far as to insist on buying one so they could listen to it at home. He obsessively read books on pregnancy and childcare at home and made sure Haley had everything she could possibly need. He would spend hours reading to the baby and feeling him kick whenever Haley allowed him.

But still, Aaron felt the distance and he didn’t know what to do about it. It all came to a head one Friday during the 7th month of the pregnancy when Aaron had managed to come home early from a meeting and forgotten to tell Spencer.

Spencer entered the apartment and knew immediately that Aaron was with Haley. He could feel the sexual energy in the air practically choking him, and for a minute he was tempted….so tempted to join them. With great difficulty, he dragged himself away and left.

He ended up driving around mindlessly, his thoughts whirling until he arrived at the Four Seasons, where he finally stopped and decided to try to drown his sorrows at the bar. He walked in, ordered a large brandy and found a booth in the corner where he sat, nursing his drink and trying to make sense of his thoughts. He hadn’t sat there long when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Looking up, he saw Jackson coming towards him. He smiled tremulously at him, not wanting company and at the same time loathe to tell the man to go away.

“You look troubled. Is everything alright with Aaron?” Jackson asked, sitting down across from him with his own drink in hand.

“No, Aaron’s fine. We’re great, in fact. We’re having a baby,” Spencer said, pushing his feeling aside and locking them away again.

“Really?” Jackson smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze his shoulder gently, “That’s great news. Congratulations.”

Spencer smiled his thanks and continued, “Yeah. You were there the day we found out.”

“The blonde? Hallie or something?”

“Haley, yeah. She decided that she didn’t want to keep the baby, so she’s just going to be our surrogate and let us keep him,” Spencer clarified.

“That’s great news for you guys. I’m sure you’ll both be excellent fathers,” Jackson said. He was happy for them, even if it meant the end of their trysts.

Spencer winced at that statement, and Jackson noticed immediately.

“Come on Spencer, what’s the matter? I saw that. Talk to me,” Jackson insisted, taking Spencer’s hand in his.

“I…just. I love Aaron. So much. He’s the best person I’ve ever known and…I-I just want the best for him,” Spencer said, faltering over his words.

“And you don’t think you’re what’s best for him?” Jackson prodded when the younger man hesitated.

“No, of course not. How can I be? I’m a monster. I _feed_ on him. I drain him of his life force every time we sleep together. We can’t even bloody touch each other without it burning me if we don’t add a third person to our bed every so often!” Spencer ranted, picking up speed as he continued, “He deserves better. He deserves someone like Haley to give him a nice normal family, wife and kids and a white picket fence...”

Jackson was silent for a few minutes after Spencer stopped talking. He knew this was an old argument of Spencer’s, something Aaron had fought long and hard to get the younger man to concede, and he was sad to see it making an appearance again.

“You could say I have come to know Aaron and you rather well over the last few months, right?” Jackson asked, and continued when Spencer nodded, “Aaron would hate the cookie cutter normal life. You both love your job...chasing killers across the country. A sweet wife at home would never understand the pressures of that job like you do.”

“But...” Spencer tried to interrupt.

Jackson just raised a hand imperiously and continued, “And as for kids, you are having one now with Aaron and you can have more the same way later on, or adopt if you want. And besides, I know that Aaron loves you to distraction. He doesn’t love this Haley or anyone else. You know that. You’re one of the few people with actual proof that it’s true love, so you can’t doubt it.”

“I don’t doubt his love for me. Or mine for him. It’s just…”

“You know how upset he will be if he hears you talking like this after all he went through last time you ran away. Don’t do that to him again, Spencer. Talk to him. You really need to go home and talk to him again.”

“You’re right. I should talk to him. But, he’s gonna be so mad at me, isn’t he?” Spencer asked wryly.

“Yes, yes he is. And can you blame him?” Jackson countered the question, smirking.

“I guess not. Thanks, Jackson, you’re a good friend.”

Spencer rose from his seat and leant forward to press a kiss to Jackson’s cheek before he left to drive home. Jackson waved him away, pleased that he had been able to help two men who were becoming very important to him.

*************************************************************

Spencer had come home that night and talked to Aaron as he’d promised Jackson he would. Aaron had been beyond pissed that his lover had been thinking of leaving him again even after everything they had been through together. There had been a lot of yelling and screaming and promises from Spencer that he would never think about leaving Aaron again before Aaron would calm down. Their lovemaking that night had been explosive, tinged as it was with relief and anger and the knowledge of what they had almost lost.

For weeks after that, they were more attentive to each other as Spencer’s guilt at hurting Aaron made him eager to do things to make up for it, and Aaron just wanted to keep his lover as close as possible.

They were now in the last trimester of the pregnancy, and Haley was feeling uncomfortable and large. She couldn’t wait for it to be over with, all the aches and pains making it difficult for her to sleep and get comfortable. Not even the support pillow that they had bought seemed to help. Then the visit to the doctor diagnosed her with pre-eclampsia and put her on bed rest.

Luckily they had already been able to hire the nanny – a lovely woman named Helena- who they were all comfortable with, so Aaron and Spencer could travel without worrying too much about Haley and the baby.

************************************************************

They had been in Vegas on a case for a week and since they had finished in time for the weekend the team had opted to stay in Vegas so Spencer could spend a couple of days with his parents and the rest of them could enjoy the delights of the city. Spencer was packing his things before he left for his parents’ home, and Aaron was watching him, admiring the sight his lover made in his casual jeans and t-shirt when a thought suddenly struck him. “Marry me,” he blurted out, without any filter between his thoughts and his speech.

Spencer dropped the socks he had been packing and turned around to gape at him, “Wh-what?” he asked, startled, “Are you serious?”

“Completely. I love you, Spencer, and I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. We’re having a baby together now, and getting married would just make it all better. For me there’s nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life married to you,” Aaron said, warming to the idea the longer he spoke. He rose from the bed and walked forward to take Spencer’s hands in his and look into his lover’s eyes intently.

“I- I mean...I...yes. Oh my god, YES!!” Spencer suddenly exclaimed, so happy he felt he might burst, “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” He pulled Aaron into his arms and kissed him with all the love he felt.

“Today? Right now?” Aaron asked when the kiss ended, “We’re in Vegas already, we can just get your parents and get married right now.”

“What the hell. Sure. Let me just call Dad,” Spencer said, kissing Aaron again, then once more for good measure. They were both feeling a little giddy with their love and happiness.

It took no time at all for them to call Spencer’s parents and get everything arranged. They had decided against wedding rings and wanted to get matching tattoos instead, but they would do that at a later date when they were back home. The wedding was quick and done in typical Vegas style by an Elvis impersonator, as Spencer had insisted, and they had a good laugh about it later. Diana and William were very happy for their son and his new husband, and very pleased to be part of the wedding. They went out for dinner together after to celebrate since Diana was having a good day with only minor fluctuations in her magic.

Instead of spending the weekend with his parents, they ended up going to a cabin on Lake Tahoe that his family owned and spending their honeymoon there enjoying each other’s presence and relaxing. They even managed to make their way to one of the local pubs and picked up a pretty red-head, and spent a night bringing each other and the woman as much pleasure as they could stand.

When they returned, Haley was very happy for them; although she seemed even more uncomfortable than usual from all the movements of the baby, which had gotten a little painful as the pregnancy progressed.

***********************************************************

The last month of the pregnancy was nerve-wracking for Aaron and Spencer. They were on tenterhooks waiting for the day that Haley would go into labour. They were also worried about her and the baby, despite reassurances from the doctor as she seemed to get more uncomfortable and cranky by the day. Being on bedrest didn’t seem to be helping the situation, as Haley was not the kind of person to be happy just lying in one place doing nothing.

A week from Haley’s due date they got a case in Milwaukee that they couldn’t pass to another team as they were saving all the leave they could get for after the baby was born. So reluctantly, they left after promising to get back as soon as possible. Luckily the case was a quick one and they managed to solve it within three days. The two men breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way to the jet. They were eager to get home and glad that they hadn’t missed Haley going into labour.

When the jet was ten minutes out and Spencer was happily arguing with Morgan and JJ about the virtues of football, Aaron’s phone rang. Spencer watched Aaron’s face pale as he spoke quickly on the phone before hanging up, then instantly rose from his seat, walking towards his lover.

“Hotch? What’s wrong?” he asked, taking in Aaron’s dazed look.

“Haley’s in labour,” Aaron said softly, starting a little when Spencer spoke to him.

“Who’s Haley?” Dave asked curiously.

Aaron looked around to see that he was the centre of attention, and Spencer’s hand on his shoulder had tightened as soon as he had mentioned Haley.

“Haley is the woman having my baby,” he said, smiling wryly at his team members.

“You? What? How?” Morgan sputtered.

“She’s acting as my surrogate. She won’t have anything to do with the baby. I have custody,” Aaron explained.

“Oh,” Dave said, smiling knowingly at Aaron and Spencer, who looked a little pale himself.

“I need to get to the hospital as soon as possible,” Aaron said anxiously.

“I’ll drive,” Spencer said, and Aaron nodded at him.

The rest of the team were still thinking about this news when the fasten seatbelts sign lit up and the jet started to descend. As Aaron and Spencer hurried towards Aaron’s car the team called out congratulations and good wishes, which Aaron acknowledged with a wave.

They got to the hospital in record time, as Spencer drove like a madman with the sirens blaring. When they hurried into the room Haley was in, they found her already screaming and cursing them. Hesitantly they moved forward, and each of them took one of her hands and allowed her to squeeze it for every contraction.

The labour wasn’t too long, especially for her first child, and just a few short hours later they welcomed their son into the world. He was a beautiful, perfectly healthy baby boy who seemed to be intent on announcing his arrival at the top of his lungs.

“What do you want to name him, Spencer?” Aaron asked softly as he watched his son sleep in his arms later that night.

“Jack,” Spencer answered without hesitation, “How about Jack? For Jackson. He’s helped us so much. He talked me out of my funk.”

“I like it. Jack William Hotchner,” Aaron murmured, “William, for your dad.”

“Dad will love it. I should call them let them know they have a grandson,” Spencer said, but he made no move to leave. He found he couldn’t take his eyes off the tiny, perfect little human who was sleeping in his husband’s arms, “He’s beautiful.”


End file.
